Le Journal de l'agent Barton
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Suite à sa rupture avec Laura, la psychologue du shield demande à l'agent Barton d'exterioser ses ressenties à l'aide d'un journal intime. [Hawksilver] [Clint/Pietro]
1. Écrire, c'est exterioser

Bonjour tout le monde! une fic est sortie de ma tête. Toujours les mêmes persos... Quoi je deviens accro vous pensez? Peut être bien tout compte fait.

* * *

 **Titre:** Journal de l'agent Barton.

 **rating:** M pour être sûr.

 **genre:** journal intime.

 **pairing:** Hawksilver

 **personnages:** clint BaBartonrtkn, Pietro Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff. Docteur Carrie (original perso)

 **Disclaimer :** tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marve.

 **Résumé :** Suite à sa rupture avec Laura, la psyclogue du shield demande à l'agent Barton d'exterioser ses ressenties grâce à un journal intime.

 **Les mots en gras sont des phrase ou mots rayés par Clint.**

* * *

 **Journal de l'agent Barton.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Écrire c'est exterioser.

.

jeudi 18 aout 2015.

 _Je ne sais pas par où commencer. La psy dit qu'il faut j'extériorise ce que je ressens. Si seulement je savais ce que je ressens. Nath dit que c'est de la tristesse. Elle dit que j'ai un visage triste, que je suis morgne et que c'est pour ça que Laura m'a quitté. Et que ça à sûrement accentué cette tristesse._

 _Comment peut elle savoir ... Moi même je ne sais pas ... Essayons décrire un peu._

 _Tout à commencé en Sokovie, cette mission était pour moi LA mission, parce que dans un première temps: on a sauvé la terre. Mais dans un deuxième temps: on a tellement perdu... J'ai l'impression parfois d'avoir échangé la vision contre le Maximoff. Non maximoff Contre moi. Je le détestais. Il me détestait. On se détestait et pourtant il n'a pas hésité._

 _Je me souviens de l'avoir regarder et dans ses yeux, j'ai vu la mort le prendre. Il me fixait et moi je n'ai rien pu faire. Je l'ai regardé, tomber sur le sol, le corps criblé de balles. J'ai espérer qu'il ne soit pas mort. Je me souviens sur le jet, je l'ai regarder en espérant qu'il réouvre les yeux et qu'il me traite de tout les noms. J'ai espéré, mais ça ne s'est jamais produit. Le shield a embarqué son corps, Wanda était anéanti. Pauvre petite. Perdre son frère, son jumeau._

 _Nath. **coulson.**_ _stark. Captain. Nath. Sam. Thor. **Banner.**_ _La vision. Iron patriot. Wanda. **Pietro.**_

 _Elle m'a jamais reproché sa mort mais je me la repproche à moi-même, je crois. On en a jamais parler elle et moi. Je n'en ai jamais parler à personne d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que la psy m'a conseiller d'écrire. De tenir un journal._

 _De retour aux états unis, j'ai essayer de tourner la page, d'oublier Ultron, mais la douleur restait présente. Même la naissance de Nathaniel n'a rien pu faire. Nathaniel "Pietro" Barton, quelle idée j'ai eu de donner à mon fils le nom du Maximoff. Ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Je suis triste et morgne, Nath à raison. Je m'enferme dans un mutisme, je ne veux pas parler de la Sokovie, de Ultron, des Maximoff. De mort. Je ne veux plus parler, Je ne veux pas parler. Je n'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à extérioriser ce que je ressens. Ni avec la psy, ni avec Nath ni même avec Laura. Alors qu'elle a toujours était la. Je me suis toujours confié à elle jusqu'ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les bras elle aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'en peux plus elle non plus. Elle se sentait transparente, se sentait délaissé. Je rêvais les yeux ouvert. Je ne marchais plus mais déambulais dans la maison. Je ne faisais attention à rien. Je ne la voyais plus. Je ne la touchais plus. À cause de mes cauchemars nocturne, on ne dormait plus ensemble. On se croisait. J'étais comme un fantôme Jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande que je parte, puis elle a fini par parler de divorce. Même Laura ma abandonner. Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est mon boulot, les Avengers, le shield. Mes enfants (à voir avec Laura.) **Laura.**_ _Nath (pour combien de temps?) **le maximoff**_ _?_

 _En revenant habiter au shield, Fury m'a ordonner de voir un psy. Et me voilà en train d'écrire ma vie sur un putain de journal intime. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans et d'être une gonzesse avec ce journal. Bien que c'est la première fois que j'arrive à exterioser ce que je ressens. tristesse. colère. **Abandon.**_ _Frustration. Colère! Colère! Colère!_

.

Vendredi 19 août.

 _Je m'emmerde!_

 _._

Samedi 20 août.

 _Nath veut que je m'entraîne mais j'ai la flegme !_

.

Dimanche 21 août.

 _Appel reçu des enfants! Cooper à reçu sa liste pour la rentree scolaire. Laura s'arrache les cheveux car la liste est longue. Il a acheté un nouveau jeux. Lila veut s'inscrire à la danse. Nathaniel fait ses dents et pleure toutes les nuits. (Laura va devenir chauve.) Je pense à eux. Ils me manquent..._ _Je leur manque? **Non! Je ne pense pas, ils sont heureux sans moi.** _

_Je manque à mes enfants et ils me manquent!_

 _\- Rentrée scolaire le 4 septembre._

 _\- Pensez à la liste de Noël._

.

Lundi 22 août.

 _Aujourd'hui je me suis entraîné avec Nath. (Pensez à anticiper ses coups.) J'ai bien bosser, ça me fait du bien de faire du sport. Elle tente de me tirer les vers du nez. Je lacherais rien. Je n'ai rien à lâcher de toute façon! J'ai mal partout. Elle m'épuise la veuve noire._

 _\- Esquiver Natasha_

 _\- faire du tir à l'arc._

 _\- Parler à Wanda._

.

Mardi 23 août.

 _J'ai squatté toute la journée dans les parties communes pour tenter d'approcher Wanda.. J'ai vu Sam et Rhodey se prendre la tête sur un jeu vidéo. Cap et Tony se tourner autour et croire que personne ne le remarque. Natasha n'a pas arrêté de faire des allées et retour entre la cuisine et le salon .La vision à des conversations très bizare avec Jarvis. (Il se parle à lui même en fait!) je n'ai pas vu Thor aujourd'hui, sûrement sur Asgard._

 _J'ai vu Wanda trois fois une fois a midi, une fois quand elle est partie vers la salle d'entraînement. Et une fois quand elle est revenue vers sa chambre, mais je ne lui ai parlé. Elle a progressé d'après cap._

 _\- Natasha planque des bonbons!_

 _\- Parlez à Wanda!_

 _\- Rendez-vous chez le psy demain._

.

Mercredi 24 août.

 _Rendez-vous avec le psy. Je n'écris pas assez! Pfff. Que dire? Je dois exterioser! Ok... Mais quoi? La colère? la tristesse? la frustration?_

 _Le docteur Carrie m'a demandé de parler de mon enfance, j'ai ris. Quel enfance? J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de huit ans. Comme les Maximoff. Du coup elle rebondit sur ça... Comme si elle ne savait pas déjà que mes parents sont morts depuis des années. Les psy... Donc voilà j'ai parlé de ma pseudo enfance, de mon frère, de mes parents et un peu du cirque. Juste un peu, mais j'ai peur qu'elle me fasse parler de trickshoot ou de swordsman la prochaine fois. Cet entretiens a quand même fait ressurgir des souvenirs. La mort de mes parents dans un premier temps mais surtout celle de Barney. La mort rôde autour de moi. Je crois que j'ai assez écris de truc morbide pour aujourd'hui._

 _\- parlez à Wanda de la perte de nos parents respectifs._

 _\- faire du sport._

 _\- piquer les bonbons de Nath._

.

Jeudi 25 août.

 _J'ai trainer en salle d'entraînement toute la journée. Du sport, du sport et encore du sport. J'ai vu personne! Sûrement en mission !eux!_

 _J'ai tenter de me sociabiliser j'ai joué au jeu vidéo avec Sam et Rhodes quand ils sont rentrés de mission. Ça m'a fait du bien de rire_.

 _\- penser à me créer une classe sur "call of duty"_.

.

Vendredi 26 aout.

 _J'ai fais du tir avec Nath je me suis défoulé. Nath me dit de visualiser quelqu'un que je déteste sur la cible. Je ne sais pas qui je pourrais mettre._

 _J'ai parlé un peu avec Wanda. Je lui ai parlé de la perte de mes parents et de mon frère. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les bons mots pour extérioriser mes sentiments mais je crois qu'elle à comprit ce que je voulais dire. Elle a perdu ses parents elle aussi. Et son frère._

 _\- ne rien lâcher!_


	2. Être père est une bénédiction

et voilà la suite du journal de notre cher Hawkeye.

PS: les mots en gras et entre crochets sont des mots raturés par les soins de Clint..

 **Chapitre 2:**

 **Être père c'est une bénédiction.**

 **.**

Samedi 27 août.

 _J'ai repris l'entraînement avec les autres aujourd'hui. Ça fait du bien. Je me sents utile à nouveau. J'ai fais du tir à l'arc, je respire. J'ai eu des nouvelles de mes bébés aujourd'hui. Cooper est au niveau 9 de son jeu video. Il se prépare pour sa rentrée au collège._

 _Lila à fait ses courses pour la rentrée, tout en rose. Elle est stressée et pressée de retourner à l'école pour voir ses copines. Nathaniel à sortie une dent en bas, il a mordu Cooper._

 _\- Mes enfants me manquent._

 _\- Jouer plus souvent avec Sam et Rhodes._

 _\- Pour les cibles: Loki, Ultron ou l'agent Kirk_

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Dimanche 28 août.

 _J'ai croisé Wanda aujourd'hui, elle pleurait, pour son frère, Je me suis senti coupable._

 _\- Frustration. Colère. Tristesse. Culpabilité !_

 _\- Visualiser Pietro sur la cible la prochaine fois pour venger Wanda._

* * *

 _J'ai fais du tir à l'arc en visualisant Loki! Ça marche bien. Ultron, c'est encore mieux. Kirk pas du tout. Mais le mieux c'est le Maximoff. J'ai pris mon pied à tirer mes flèches sur lui. [_ _ **Je l'ai défiguré ce putain de sourire narquois qu'il avait. ]** J'ai_ _tué beaucoups de personne au cours de ma vie. J'ai tué ce gamin ! Il est mort pour moi! C'est moi qui devait être sur cette putain de cible!_

 _\- Je devrais utiliser plus souvent ce truc. Mais pas avec Pietro, ni moi._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Lundi 29 aout.

 _Au matin cap nous a fait un entraînement de force. J'ai tenu jusqu'au bout, je suis pas si vieu que ça. Tony à vite abandonné._

* * *

 _L'après midi, j'ai squatté la salle commune, j'ai bouquiné, mangé, regardé la télé. J'ai grossi._

 _\- Reprendre un régime protéiné._

 _\- Rendez-vous chez le psy demain à 14h30._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Mardi 30 août.

 _J'ai beau avoir repris l'entraînement, je m'emmerde toujours._

* * *

 _Bingo Trickshoot et Swordsman. J'en étais sûre qu'elle allait mettre le doigt dessus, geureusement que je suis bien entraîné. Je lui ai retourner le cerveau, elle a changé de sujet mais on a fini par parler de Natasha et de mon intégration au Shield._

 _\- Ne pas parler de Phil Coulson._

 _\- Prendre rendez-vous chez le dentiste._

 _\- Appeler les enfants, demain._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Mercredi 3 août.

 _J'ai eu les enfants au téléphone. Ils n'ont pas dit grand chose. Cooper joue de trop d'après Lila. Et Lila dort avec son cartable d'après Cooper. Laura va me faire envoyer les papiers du divorce. On passe au tribubal le 25 novembre, à 16h30. Nathaniel à remordu Cooper. Laura me demande si je viens pour la rentrée. Biensure que je vais y aller. Si je suis pas en mission d'ici la. Mais ça m'étonnerait._

 _\- Poser le jour de la rentrée au cas où._

 _\- Acheter un jouet pour Nathy, pour éviter qu'il mord encore son frère._

 _\- Acheter un goûter pour les enfants._

* * *

 _Natasha m'a démasqué ! Elle sait pour les bonbons!_

 _\- Racheter des bonbons pour Nath._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Jeudi 1 septembre.

 _Ça y'est ! j'y suis! Enfin! Je pars en mission!_

* * *

 _Fausse joie, c'était une mission reconnaissance! 6h dans le fourgon! Pour rien!_

* * *

 _Carrie me gonfle! j'extériorise pas assez! Elle me soul!_

 _Donc: Colère! Tristesse! Culpabilité ! Frustration! Manque! Mes enfants! Mon divorce! Ce putain de Maximoff qui est mort pour moi!_

 _\- visualiser la psy dans les cibles!_

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Vendredi 2 septembre.

 _Je pars en mission aujourd'hui_.

* * *

 _Cette fois ci, j'étais prévenu. Reconnaissance, 5 heures dans le fourgon avec Rhodes. Une pizza. Deux boissons light. Un torti colis. Merci._

 _\- Acheter des jeux pour mon téléph_ _one._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Samedi 3 septembre.

 _Je suis claqué aujourd'hui mais j'ai fais un peu de musculation quand même._

 _\- faire des tractions la prochaine fois._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Dimanche 4 septembre.

 _Ras_

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Lundi 5 septembre

 _La rentrée c'est bien passé. Je suis allé déposer les petits à l'école puis je suis venue les chercher, avec Laura biensure. Elle ne veut pas me les laisser seul, je suis un père indigne. Je m'en veux terriblement de les avoir ignorer ces deux derniers mois, lais... J'étais pas bien. D'ailleurs, je le suis toujours._

 _Laura m'a posé un ultimatum, je pourrais avoir les enfants que si le docteur l'autorise. La psy s'est plainte à Laura. Bah oui le divorce n'est pas prononcé, alors vas-y que je divulgue des informations sur les patients! Pfff... Bref... Il faut que j'arrive à exterioser ce que je ressens. Il faut que j'écris, le problème c'est les mots, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots._

* * *

 _Parfois, je me sents triste d'un coup. Parfois, j'ai froid, je suis pas frileux pourtant. Le soir, je pleure, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais je le fais. Une fois je me suis branlé, j'ai pensé à une ancienne collègue, elle était bien foutue. Parfois je ris tout seul, sans savoir pourquoi non plus. Quand je vois Wanda, j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras ou qu'elle me serre dans les siens, je ne sais pas vraiment._

* * *

 _J'ai décidé de faire un portrait, tout les jours, sur les Avengers pour commencer. J'écrirais après sur ma vie personnelle. Natasha sera dans les Avengers._

 _Le premier nom qui me vient à l'esprit c'est captain America. captain est exemplaire. J'aimerai lui ressembler, il est droit et honnête. J'aurais aimer avoir un père comme lui. Car ici il l'est pour nous tous, un père, bienveillant. Il prend soin de nous. Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher sauf de ne pas assez s'occuper de lui. Ou de Stark. ^^_

 _\- Tenter de les rapprocher._

 _\- Rendez-vous demain chez le psy. 14h30._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Mardi 6 septembre

 _Ce matin j'ai fais un entraînement, des tractions et du développer coucher._

 _L'après midi, je suis allée chez le psy. J'ai d'abord pété un câble sur elle, en lui disant que j'étais en instant de divorce et qu'elle n'avait pas à divulguer des trucs sur moi à Laura. Elle s'est défendue en me disant que c'était pour le bien des enfants._

 _On a parlé de Laura. Je lui ai parlé de son ultimatum. Je lui ai promis d'écrire. Je lui dis que chaque jour, j'écrirais sur quelqu'un._

 _Stark : que dire... Arrogant? Génie? Milliardaire ! Et dingue de captain America. J'aimerai avoir son cerveau de génie mais pas sa vie. Il a toujours été seul. Je ne veux pas être comme lui. Comme quoi l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur._

 _Peut être qu'il le trouvera avec Rogers. D'ailleurs j'ai surpris un baiser entre le duo. Si les médias savaient que Iron man et Captain America sont ensemble. Ils me fouteraient la paix avec mon divorce._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Mercredi 7 septembre

 _C'est vraiment un bonheur de parler avec les gosses. Ils sont ma motivation._

* * *

 _Natasha. Ma douce Natasha. Oui douce ... Avec moi en tout cas. Quand elle est bien lunée et hors combat Biensure. Que dire sur elle? Qu'elle est mon amie. Que je l'aime comme une soeur. Qu'elle compte énormément pour moi. C'est mon binôme. Ma paire. Ma jumelle. On est pareil tout les deux. Sûrement pour ça qu'ils ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous._

 _\- Lui acheter plein de bonbon et s'en acheter aussi_.

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Jeudi 8 septembre

 _La psy est contente, elle trouve que je progresse et que c'était une bonne idée d'écrire sur les autres._

* * *

 _Y'a pas à dire cap et Tony forment un joli couple._

* * *

 _Banner : Banner... J'aimerai avoir sa douceur. Oui, je parle de Hulk. Il est tendre, a un grand coeur et de gros muscles aussi. Mais, oui, le docteur Banner a le coeur sur la main. C'est un bon médecin qui veut aider les autres. Je ne sais pas où il est. Personne ne le sait. Son départ précipité à brisé le coeur de Nath et le mien par la même occasion. J'espère qu'un jour, il reviendra mais pas trop tard. Sinon Nath ne lui pardonnera jamais et moi non plus du coup._

 _\- Demander discrètement à Nath où ça en est les recherches._

Vendredi 9 septembre

 _Ce matin j'ai été acheter un cadeau avec Nath pour l'anniversaire de Sam. Laura lui a tout balancé. Elle trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Moi aussi._

* * *

 _Putain de dentiste ! Il m'a charcuté la joue. Quand on commence à avoir la tremblote il faut arrêter de bosser pour ne blesser personne._

* * *

 _Sam Wilson : Il est un peu fou, sûrement dû à son jeune âge. Je rigole bien avec lui, il est un bon agent. Oui c'est une bonne recrue. Il est joueur, il aura un bon avenir au shield. Je le verrais bien avec Wanda tiens._

 _\- Changer de dentiste!_

 _\- Emballer le cadeau._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Samedi 10 septembre

 _Journal... T as vu je suis appliqué! Je fais mes devoirs avant d aller au lit... Faut que je te raconte...Déjà , journal , suis de-chi-ré! T'as dis bon anniv Sam , journal ? Non ta pas dis bon aviversairz? Cest pas bien! Non non!_

 _Faut dire "Bon aniv sam! Santé mon pote. Mon petit journal ce fut une. Super fête. T'aurais vu y'avais Plein de [_ ** _poisson!]_** _Boi-sson. Ma Natasha! Comme ça. Bah non tu peux pas voir mon pouce. C'est un pouce. De facebook._

 _Attend je le dessine._

 _(Photo de pouce dessiné par un gars dechidechiré)_

 _Elle estait Sublime! Stark... C'est Stark... Cap de cul! mmmmcroque! (Mais chuuut hein...) t'es mon secret a moi! Rire sokovien. Oh! Toc toc toc à ma porte! Petit journal je te laisse, j'ai de la visite. Dors bien. Je t'aime mon beau journal à MOI. (coeur) (coeur) (coeur)_

* * *

 _Re coucou mon jounal!_

 _Thor: dieu du tonnerre! Fils de [ **Ofin**_ _ **!]**_ _Odin! King of the world!_

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO


	3. je suis un Avengers

**Les mots entre crochets en gras sont des ratures.**

 **Pour les photos. Vous pouvez toujours aller voir sur ao3 sur oliverkriss**

 **Merci de suivre le journal de mon agent du shield préféré. Gris bisous.**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **je suis un Avengers.**

 **.**

Dimanche 11 septembre

 _hier je crois que j'ai trop bu. Vraiment trop bu. J'ai écris n'importe._

 _Journée de merde aujourd'hui. Gueule de bois. Psychotage en tout genre et doliprane. Avec ce que j'ai écris hier, j'étais pas bien. J'ai pas couché avec Thor! J'y ai cru pendant un moment ! Il m'a regardé avec des yeux tout louche et un sourire... Débile (désolé Thor)... Cap aussi mais j'étais gêné rien qu'à pensé à ce que j'ai écris hier à son propos. Bref ce n'est pas Thor qui est venu mais Nath. Elle m'a envoyé au lit comme un gamin de 12 ans._

 _Bref. On en était à Thor. Donc j'écris sur Thor et la vision pour me rattraper_

 _Thor: Asgardien. Fils d'Odin, Frère de la pourriture qui m'a manipulé mentalement. Pas grand chose à dire. Ah si. Il a le pouvoir du marteau car il en est digne._

 _La vision: D'après Thor, il est parfait. Tant mieux pour lui. Moi la perfection c'est pas ce que je recherche. Personne n'est parfait. C'est ce qui nous rend humain. La vision ne l'est malheureusement pas._

 _\- ne plus écrire bourré._

 _\- ne plus boire avec Nath._

 _\- [ **prendre de l'ibuprofène a** **l'infirmerie** __**pour la prochaine** **fois.]**_ _Non plus de prochaine fois._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Lundi 12 septembre

 _Iron patriot. Je connais pas grand chose de lui. Hormis qu'il est le meilleur ami de Tony. Qu'il était pilote pour l'US force. Il a l'air d'être fidèle en amitié car après tout ce que Tony à pu lui faire voir il est encore là. Sinon je l'aime bien._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Mardi 13 septembre

 _Mission! Je sers à quelques chose. Trois flèches ont trouvées leurs chemin. La quatrième à faillit se planté dans la tête Wilson. De mon plein grès! Qu'est ce qu'il peut être pénible des fois!_

 _\- éviter de rester seul avec Wilson. Il est usant._

* * *

 _Coulson: Loyauté, homme remarquable. Droit. Dévoué au shield et à Fury. Grande perte. Il me manque **[**_ ** _parfois]_** _souvent. J'aurais aimer lui parler. Le voir._

 _\- aller au cimetière._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Mercredi 14 septembre

 _J'ai eu Lila au téléphone, Cooper est au foot. Elle commence la danse la semaine prochaine. j'ai hate d'assister à son premier ballet. Nathaniel à grossi. Laura gère._

 _Wanda: très jolie. Sokovienne..._

 _Pietro ?_

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Jeudi 15 septembre

 _Wanda: elle me fait de la peine. Je suis triste pour elle. Je suis triste pour moi. Son frère lui manque. Il me manque à moi aussi. J'aimerai lui dire tout ça mais je n'y arrive pas._

 _Pietro: putain de Pietro! Il a donné sa vie pour moi. Je m'en veux terriblement de sa mort. Si je pouvais inverser les rôles je le ferais. Putain de gamin inconscient. T'as foutu ma vie en l'air! Je te déteste! Comment t'as pu me laisser! M'abandonner! Putain de speed Runner ! Tu me manques bordel!_

* * *

 _Carrie trouve que je m'exteriose pas assez. Je ne développe pas assez mes sentiments. Je parle pour les autres mais pas pour moi. Je me sens seul. Abandonné par tous. Même Nath en a marre de moi. J'ai besoin d'amour je crois. Elle veut que j'écris ce que je n'arrive pas à dire._

 _Tony, tu es trop con des fois. Muri un peu._

 _Cap, je t'admire, vraiment. Mais assume ton couple._

 _Nath. Je t'adore._

 _Thor, change de fringue, et frappe Loki pour moi_

 _La vision. Tu es plus humain que les humains parfois._

 _Sam, ferme là des fois. Et bosse un peu l'écrit!_

 _Rhodey. Envoi bouler Tony. Et affirme toi._

 _Wanda, tiens le coup, je suis la, si tu as besoin. Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi._

 _Pietro, pourquoi tu es mort? Tu me manques petit con._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Vendredi 16 septembre

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Samedi 17 septembre

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Dimanche 18 septembre.

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Lundi 19 septembre.

 _Haine colère, tristesse._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Mardi 20 septembre

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Mercredi 21 septembre.

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO.

Jeudi 22 septembre

 _Pietro est vivant. Et moi je suis mort à l'intérieur._

 _Je l'ai su vendredi Tony est venu me voir et m'a dit d'un ton naturelle "le Maximoff est vivant, il est à l'infirmerie, il se remet très vite de ses blessures."_ **_[Je_** _**ne** **l'ai** **pas cru.]** __Je l'ai cru puisque c'est à cause de ça que j'ai arrêté d'écrire._

 _Trop de question qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Il est vivant. Les journaux en parlent. Après avoir été chez le psy j'ai été acheté le journal de mardi. J'ai traversé la ville pour aller au siège du journal._

 _Pietro... En première page avec des photos. Une de lui, marchant avec un téléphone à l'oreille. D'ailleurs c'était le gros titre. " un mort qui a beaucoup à dire" **[**_ _ **Une photo.]**_ _La photo de lui, mort sur la canot de sauvetage de héliporter. Je me souviens de mon ressenti. J'avais envie de le réveiller. D'ailleurs on voit mon bras prêt à le toucher. Qui a pris cette photo?_

(Clint colle une photo de Pietro marchant au téléphone. Et la photo _de_ Pietro mort sur le _canot)_

 _J'ai pris le journal et je suis allé dans un café à côté. J'ai lu ce qu'écrivaient les journalistes. Ils se demandent comment le shield a bien pu le rescuciter. Ils se demandent à qui il téléphonait. Moi aussi. Ils parlent de sa vie en Sokovie de Wanda aussi. Il y a une photo d'eux. Puis plein d'autre photos de Pietro telephonant, en marchant. J'ai arraché le journal et pris seulement ce qui m'intéressait._

 _En rentrant je voulais tout brûlé mais je l'ai pas fais. Je veux les garder._

 _(Clint_ colle des tas de photos de Pietro au téléphone et une photo des jumeaux)

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Vendredi 23 septembre.

 _Il est 7h et je suis toujours dans ma chambre. J'ai peur de croiser le regard de Wanda. Maintenant je sais que son frère est en vie alors que j'ai nié depuis une semaine._

* * *

 _Nath veut que j'aille voir Pietro. Pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. N'importe quoi._

 _Si il sait sortir pour téléphone à sa petite amie il peut très bien venir jusqu'ici lui même!_

* * *

 _J'ai parlé à Wanda. Je lui ai dis de souhaiter la bienvenue à Pietro pour moi. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je ne le fais pas moi-même. J'ai pas répondu, je suis parti._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Samedi 24 septembre.

 _Je suis parti en mission aujourd'hui j'étais avec Nath et Cap mais j'ai pensé qu'à cet histoire de résurrection. Ça s'est pas arrangé en revenant, tout le monde parle de Maximoff. De Pietro pas de Wanda._

 _Je l'ai jamais vu sourire je crois. Si ... Tu l'as pas venir celle là! Un sourire arrogant mais un sourire quand même._

* * *

 _J'ai envie d'aller voir le Maximoff et en même temps non!_

Dimanche 25 septembre.

 _Pourquoi chaque fois que cap et Tony s'embrassent, je les surprends?! Ils vont finir par croire que je les espionne !_

* * *

 _Bon ben voilà, c'est mort ici. Tony et cap sont introuvables. Nath est avec Wanda. Rhodey et Sam en mission. Thor sur Asgard. La vision... Je sais pas où non plus..._

* * *

 _Aller ou ne pas y aller? Tel est la question!_

* * *

 _Il n'a pas changé... Il n'a pas pris une ride. pas comme moi. Aucunes blessures. Rien. Il est comme ... Avant... Avant qu'il ne se sacrifie. Il est plus calme qu'en Sokovie. Je lui ai juste dis bienvenue et merci. Je n'ai rien sût dire d'autre. J'étais tétanisé. Je n'ai même pas osé l'approcher. Je suis resté deux minutes à tout cassé._

 _Il m'a sourit... Un vrai sourire cette fois ci, pas un sourire arrogant. Je lui ai souris. je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Et il fallait que je sorte vite de cette pièce. Je me sents... Faible ... Comme si il m'arracher la vie pour la récupérer. J'étais vraiment... Pas très sociable. J'étais ...choqué ? J'en tremblais._

 _- **[**_ _ **acheter des bonbons pour Pietro.]**_

 _\- Voler les bonbons de Nath et les refiler au Maximoff_.

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Lundi 26 septembre

 _Je suis un peu débordé. Grosse mission. Je suis dans le Quinjet, en pilote automatique. C'est pas professionnel mais j'ai trop envie d'écrire. De dire ce que je ressens._

 _J'ai de la tristesse pour Pietro. Je le sents seul mais épaulé à la fois. Je me sents seul aussi. J'ai envie de lui demander plein de chose mais je trouve toujours pas les mots. Pourquoi?_

* * *

 _Enfin de retour, je suis claqué. Il est plus de minuit mais je tiens à écrire ce que je ressens là, maintenant._

 _Merci de m'avoir sauvé ! Merci d'être vivant. Merci pour tout. Tu m'as manqué. Je te détestais, tu me détestais, tu me déteste peut-être encore? Mais je déteste plus. Je suis en colère contre ça. Ta résurrection mais pas contre toi._

 _\- mettre les coupure de journeaux au debut._

 _\- Prendre une photo de lui sur Google._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO


	4. vivre au présent

une petite suite! Merci de continuer à me suivre ( coeur coeur coeur)

Les mots en gras sont des mots barrés par Clint.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Vivre au présent.**

.

Mardi 27 septembre.

 _J'ai croisé pietro! En salle commune! Je lui dis... "Salut" Et je suis parti! presqu'en courant!_

 _Pourquoi?_

 _Je dois lui dire merci pour tout. Je dois y arriver. Je suis Hawkeye. Je suis un Avengers. Un agent du shield super entraîné. Je dois pouvoir y arriver!_

 _\- se bouger le cul._

 _\- ne pas begueyer._

* * *

 _Je l'ai recroisé, je lui ai souris. J'ai pas réussi à lui dire quoique se soit. J'étais pas assez serein. J'avais les mains moites. Une boule s'était former dans ma gorge. j'avais des palpitations. J'ai eu peur de m'embrouiller._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Mercredi 28 septembre.

 _Pietro est un gars bien. Trop bien... Je m'en veux toujours pour sa mort. Et le remercie. Il m'a parlé. C'est lui qui m'a parlé. Il m'a dit que je ne devais plus m'en vouloir. Que j'aurais jamais dû m'en vouloir. Que c'était son choix. Et pas le mien. Je lui ai tout de même dit merci. Et je suis parti. J'étais a deux doigts de pleurer..._

 _Il se sacrifie pour moi et me dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais de la sienne. C'est un gars bien. Pietro Maximoff est vraiment quelqu'un de bien._

 _\- apprendre à le connaître._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Jeudi 29 septembre.

 _J'ai trouvé ça sur le net. J'ai fallit me faire griller en limprimant!_

 _(Clint colle une photo de Pietro)_

 _OK il sourit pas beaucoup. Mais c'est à peu près la seule où on le voit bien. Pas facile de prendre en photo un gars qui se déplace aussi vite. En plein guerre en plus._

 _\- Trouver une autre photo_

* * *

 _Je l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Pourtant je suis resté toute l'après midi dans les parties communes. Peut être qu'il était avec sa copine._

 _Son pull est de la même couleur que ses yeux. Hasard?_

* * *

 _J'ai parlé avec Wanda. Pietro n'a pas de copine. Pas qu'elle sache en tout cas. Elle trouve Sam mignon! Et Kirk aussi. Kirk? Elle est sérieuse? Elle a de la merde dans les yeux._

 _\- si c'est pas a sa copine, à qui il a téléphoné!_

 _\- Caser Wanda avec wilson !_

 _\- Foutre la trouille à Kirk!_

 _\- rendez vous chez le psy demain._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Vendredi 30 septembre.

 _Ses yeux ne sont pas aussi bleu que sur la photo! Mais ils sont beaux quand même. C'était Wanda! Au téléphone! C'était Wanda! Je suis rassuré._

* * *

 _Le Docteur Carrie est malade ! Génial ! pas envie de parler aujourd'hui. en tout cas pas avec elle._

 _\- s'incruster dans la partie jeux vidéo de ce soir._

 _\- définir la couleur de ses yeux._

* * *

 _J'ai réussi à m'inscruster! Pietro! Pietro! Pietro! Pourquoi je bégaye face à lui maintenant? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à aligner une seule ligne sans begueyer?! Il doit bien rigoler. Le vieux qui sait pas s'exprimer correctement face à un gars aussi jeune. Son regard me perturbe. Ses yeux sont bleus intense! Mais impossible de préciser lequel bleu. Il a l'air plus vieux qu'en Sokovie. Et plus mature. Peut être l'était il déjà.? En Sokovie c'était un gamin. Là, c'est un homme. Non seulement physiquement mais aussi intellectuellement._

 _\- lui parler seul à seul sans Sam et Rhodey._

 _\- se détendre avant de le chopper pour pas begueyer._

 _\- En Apprendre encore plus sur lui._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Samedi 1 octobre.

 _J'ai une mission de dernière minutes ce matin. Je fais le pilote. Je dois accompagner un agent au laboratoire du docteur Chô. Je dois y rester là journée entière. Ça me gonfle. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je parlerais à pietro_

 _J'attends l'agent il est à la bourre. Jaime pas les gens qui sont en retard. Moi je suis toujours à l'heure. Ça m'énerve ! Déjà que j'ai pas pu chopper le Maximoff à cause de ce putain d'agent mais en plus il est en retard!_

 _\- finir le niveau 118 de candy crush. J'ai toute la journée !_

* * *

 _Est ce que je suis con ou tout simplement asociale? J'ai passé une heure en quinjet avec monsieur Maximoff et tout ce que je lui ais dis c'est "tu te débrouille bien à call of duty. J'ai envie de taper ma tête contre cette putain de machine à café !_

 _\- ne pas aller vers cette putain de machine. Soit la tête va finir éclaté contre celle ci. Soit je vais boire tout le café et être encore plus énervé que je le suis sur moi même!_

 _\- réfléchir à une conversation sensé avec Pietro!_

 _\- Aller droit au but._

 _\- Parler de son sacrifice._

 _\- Parler de ce que j'ai ressenti à sa mort._

 _\- Ne pas begueyer_

 _\- Nathaniel!_

 _\- Parler avec lui._

 _\- Lui dire qu'il est bien plus mature que je ne le pensais._

 _\- Ne pas lui dire que j'ai gardé les photos de lui._

* * *

 _Je l'ai entrevue, il a changé de salle d'examen. Je parlais avec un docteur diplômer en physique qui bossait avec Banner. J'ai perdu le fils de sa conversation. J'ai vu Pietro passer au loin et mon cerveau s'est mis en pause. J'ai beugé comme dirait Sam._

* * *

 _Il est repassé une seconde fois! Il est venu vers nous. Il m'a sourit, il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et s'est dirigé vers la machine à café. J'en ai frissonné. Il m'a proposé un café, j'ai dis, oui. Direct. Sans réfléchir. Il m'a demandé comment je le voulais. J'ai beugé. Il m'a demandé "sucré ou non?" J'ai dis oui. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Il a du comprendre car le café est sucrée. Il n'a rien proposé à l'analyste, ni même à Chô. Juste à moi. Il m'a tendu le gobelet, j'étais tétanisé. Il a suivi le docteur dans la salle d'examen._

 _\- boire qu'un seul café !_

 _\- s'exprimer avec des phrases construites!_

 _\- Arrêter de beugé !_

 _\- C'était quoi ce frisson?_

 _\- arreter d'écrire ce que je dois faire. Mais le faire et me poser les bonnes questions!_

* * *

 _C'était quoi ce FRISSON ?! Pourquoi je beug? **Il** **n'est** **pas un sorcier lui aussi. Il ne sait pas manipuler les gens.** Se poser les bonnes QUESTIONS!_

 _Le frisson... Les beug. Les bégaiement... L'incapacité de l'exprimer face a lui. A Exprimer mes sentiments. Que m'arrive t-il? Peut être que je n'arrive pas à... Le remercier il s'est sacrifié. Je me sents coupable de sa mort? Pourquoi il me fait cet effet la. Pourquoi mon cerveau beug face à lui alors que je n'ai jamais beugé jusqu'à à présent. Jusqu'à a lui. Pourquoi je réagis coe in idiot pourquoi ses sourires... Me font sourires! Pourquoi j'ai envie de lui dire plein de chose... Mais que je n'y arrive pas..._

* * *

 _J'ai une boule à l'estomac. J'ai peur. Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai peur. Peur de quoi. De me ridiculiser encore?_

* * *

 _Lui, apparemment, il a pas de problème pour s'exprimer. Que se soit verbale ou non. Il ne me détestait peut être pas autant. L'ai-je détesté réellement? J'étais en colère car il était mort, et qu'il me laisser seul face à ça! Mais ce n'est plus le cas... Il est vivant..._

 _J'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans et de bafouiller comme un gosse. Ça me rappelle mon premier rencard. Qui ne l'étais pas vraiment._

 _Ma demande en mariage! Quel empoté j'avais été. Je n'ai jamais su exprimer mes **sentiments.** RESSENTIES et non sentiment!_

* * *

 _C'est pas ca?! Je n'ai pas de sentiments ! Pour Pietro! C'est juste de l'affection. Affection?_

* * *

 _C'était bien ça... Sentiments, affection... Pietro... Je suis amoureux de Pietro... Peut-être même avant qu'il ne se sacrifie... Je l'ai pas compris de suite._

 _Sur le chemin du retour, il a caressé ma nuque, j'ai eu un frisson qui l'a fait sourire. Moi j'étais crispé. J'avais pas compris, que lui, avait tout comprit._

* * *

 _Pietro le sait c'est sûr. Pourquoi je suis amoureux de lui? Pourquoi un homme déjà ! C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de chose pour un mec. J'ai aimais Laura de cette manière. J'ai aimais Barbara, j'ai aimais Kate, mais jamais de mec... Pourquoi lui... Qu'à t-il de plus que les femmes que j'ai pu chérir. Qu'à t-il de plus que Laura pour que j'accepte si facilement de divorcer. Pourquoi je l'aime? Le sacrifice?_

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Dimanche 2 octobre.

 _J'ai réfléchi **hier soir.** Cette nuit..._

 _La première fois que j'ai vu Kate, je l'ai trouvé jolie. Agaçante mais jolie. Agréable. Mais chiante et taquine. C'est ce que je pensais de lui, de Pietro. Je le trouvais chiant, agaçant, gamin mais j'aimais son regard. Je beuguais déjà à l'époque. Enfin l'époque ça fait que 5 mois. Je me souviens de la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés. Il m'avait percuté et m'avait lancé sa vielle phrase à deux balles. Et j'ai rien dis. J'ai beugé. J'étais absorbé par son regard._

* * *

 _Je suis amoureux de Pietro depuis le premier jour._

* * *

 _J'ai longuement hésité mais je suis tout de même sorti de la chambre. Je suis allé en salle commune comme si rien de s'était passé. Il ne s'est rien passé ! Si?_

 _J'ai joué avec Wilson au jeu vidéo. Rhodey est en mission avec cap et Nath. Stark est sûrement chez lui. La vision médite. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas là._

 _Les autres sont rentrés de leur mission en fin d'après midi. Rhodey nous a rejoint sur la partie. Thor à débarqué et à voulu jouer. On a joué à quatre puis je suis revenu dans la chambre pour écrire tout ça._

* * *

 _Quand je suis revenu vers la salle commune, il était la! Pietro! J'ai bloqué sur lui, il jouait avec les autres. Il m'a aperçu, il m'a sourit, h'ai baissé les yeux. Il sait. Il sait ce que je ressens. J'en suis sûre... J'ai honte de mes sentiments. J'ai honte de ce que je lui impose. Je me suis à nouveau enfui dans ma chambre._

* * *

 _J'ai passé tout le repas, le regard rivé sur mes brocolis que je n'ai pas mangé. Nath s'inquiète, elle trouve que j'ai pas l'air dans mon assiette même si j'ai un teint legerement Rosi. Forcément j'arrête pas de rougir face à lui. À chaque sourire, à chaque regard sur moi. À chaque geste. À chaque parole qu'il prononce, je rougis... Je suis comme un ado._


	5. aimer vivre etou vivre en aimant

voila la suite et fin du journal de l'agent Barton.

J'espère que l'idée vous a plu. Et l'histoire aussi

Grso bisous à tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Aimer vivre et/ou vivre en aimant**

.

Lundi 3 octobre.

 _Ce matin, Pietro, Wilson et cap étaient partis courir. Stark entraînait Rhodey a contrôler ses tout nouveaux repulseurs. Nath était dans la salle d'entraînement et s'occupait de Wanda et de la vision. J'ai préféré faire de la musculation. En plus là bas, j'etais seul. J'en ai besoin. Je suis perdu. Que dois-je faire avec Pietro. [_ _ **Lui avouer?]**_ _Ne pas lui avouer, il le sait._

* * *

 _J'ai dû m'isoler un peu. Nath s'inquiète encore elle est venue le chercher jusque dans ma chambre pour me demander ce que je faisais._

 _Je suis dans un quinjet. Personne ne viendra me chercher là._

 _Pourquoi lui?_

 _Son sourire, il a un sourire qu'on ne peut louper tellement il est large et magnifique._

 _Son dévouement: il est dévoué envers tout le monde. Il est le premier a rendre service._

 _Sa loyauté. Quand il promets de rester loyal, il tiens sa parole, [_ _ **Même envers des personnes douteuses comme Strucker.]**_

 _Son côté protecteur: il est comme un ange gardien pour Wanda. Pour tout le monde. Pour moi et l'enfant qu'il a sauvé._

 _Son côté arrogant: j'adore ce côté là chez lui alors que chez Stark le côté arrogant m'horripile. Mais chez Pietro j'aime bien._

 _Pietro me cherche! Natasha vient de m'envoyer un message en disant que Pietro me cherche. Répondre? pas répondre? Lui dire où je suis.?_

* * *

 _J'ai dis où j'étais à Nath, c'est Pietro qui est arrivé à sa place. Il m'a dit une phrase du genre. "C'est là que tu te cachais." puis il s'est tenu derrière moi. Il a caressé mes cheveux. Mon coeur s'est accéléré. Ses mains sont allées du haut de mon crânes jusqu'en bas de mon cou puis elles sont descendues sur mes épaules. Il s'est assis à la place du copilote, on regardait tout les deux le hangars puis il s'est décalé pour me regardé un peu mieux. J'ai tourné la tête vers les vitres latérales du cockpit. Il a fait pivoter mon fauteuil face à lui, d'un geste brusque et déterminé. J'ai eu un mouvement de recule. Il m'a pas laisser le choix. il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur s'est emballé. Je croyais même que j'étais cardiaque. La boule à l'estomac est revenu. J'ai eu chaud puis froid puis chaud à nouveau. Il a rompu le baiser mais j'en voulais encore. J'ai essayé de lui voler un second baiser. Nos regards se sont croisés. C'est là que j'ai compris... Je suis amoureux de Pietro Maximoff, peu importe pourquoi je le suis. Je suis amoureux de lui._

 _Mon portable à vibré au moment au j'en avais le plus besoin qui etait mon sauveur... Nath!_

 _J'ai décroché de suite, elle m'a demandé si Pietro était encore avec moi. J'ai faillis mentir puis j'ai affirmé. Elle m'a ordonné de le lui passer et qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir fury tout de suite. Je lui ai passé Pietro, je me suis levé, je lui ai fais signe de la tête de partir. Je suis sorti du quinjet, il m'a suivi tout en continuant de parler avec Nath, il avait l'air concentré sur ce que disait Nath. On revenu rapidement vers le l'aile des résidence. Il a raccroché en sortant de l'ascenseur. Il m'a regardé. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'il aille voire Fury pour une mission. Il est parti._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Mardi 4 octobre.

 _Il m'a embrassé hier... Et j'ai apprécié..._

 _Cap et Pietro sont en mission, ca doit être pour ça que Fury l'a appelé. Appeler ? Mon téléphone. Il me l'a pas rendu... Espérons que Laura ne m'appelle pas aujourd'hui. Il décrocherait si ça serait le cas? Comment réagirait Laura._

 _J'ai fais un peu de sport avec Nath. Du tir sur cible. Elle avec deux berreta, moi avec mon arc. J'ai visualisé loki, ça marchait moyen. Strucker ça marchait bien. Ultron. Je faisais mouche à chaque fois._

* * *

 _J'ai mis une branlée à Wilson à call of duty. J'étais trop fiers. Mais j'avais sept gars, il en avait trois ça compte pas. Je sais pas à quel heure va rentrer Pietro . je m'inquiète pour lui ou pour mon portable?_

* * *

 _Wilson s'est foutu de ma gueule car j'ai vraiment cru que je gagnais. Je suis retourné jouer au jeu video. Wanda et Nath. Nous ont rejoint, Elles ont joué avec nous. Wanda était avec Wilson... Et moi avec Nath. Wilson a moins rigolé._

* * *

 _La journée est super longue. Je m'ennuie. Faire du sport pour passer le temps._

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas par où commencé... Par son retour, enfin leur retour de mission. J'étais en salle d'entraînement avec Tony et Rhodey qui paufinaient leurs repulseurs. et la vision lui, detruisait des cible holographique. Moi je faisais juste quelques tractions. Juste pour passer le temps. J'ai vu d'abord cap passer devant moi, me faire un simple signe de la main et se diriger illico vers Stark. Puis il est arrivé juste derrière lui. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Puis ma sourit. J'ai aussitôt lâché la barre, je suis retombé sur les pieds. Il m'a tendu mon téléphone en s'excusant de ne pas avoir réussi a passer le niveau 121 de candy crush. J'ai cru qu'il se foutait de ma gueule. Que mes enfants sont mignons. Que si je voulais une photo de lui j'avais pas besoin de chercher sur Google ou pinterest. Je le lui aurait demandé il me l'aurait donné! Et qu'il avait ajouté son numéro de téléphone dans mon répertoire. Je n'ai rien sût dire. J'ai juste regarder mon téléphone comme si c'était un objet tout nouveau pour moi. Comme un imbécile. Puis je l'ai regardé a nouveau, il m'a sourit et fait demi tour. Je suis resté la comme un con mon téléphone à la main._

 _\- Il a regardé toutes les photos?_

 _\- Pensez à effacer ses historique !_

* * *

 _Il a réellement ajouté son numéro de téléphone! Au nom de "Quicky?"_

* * *

 _Il a inséré une photo de lui pour ses apel entrant._

 _Il sourit..._

* * *

 _Manger ou dormir?_

 _Dormir._

* * *

 _Il vient de menvoyer un SMS! "Bonne nuit Hawky."_

 _C'est quoi sa fascination pour les diminutifs ridicule avec des y partout._

 _Lui répondre ou ne pas repondre.?_

 _Répondre par un simple bonne nuit. Sans de Quicky ridicule!_

 _\- Pensez à imprimer sa photo d'identifiant._

Ooo-oo-O-oo-ooO

Mercredi 5 octobre.

 _La journée commence bien. Je viens de recevoir deux messages de Pietro._

 _dans le premier il dit qu'il a trouvé une photo de moi sur Google, que je faisais une grimace et que j'étais trop marrant._

 _Qu'il en a vu des autres où je suis plus sérieux._

 _Dans le deuxième, il me dit qu'il a juste ajouté son numéro et sa photo, jouer à candy crush et fais des recherches sur Google. Il certifie qu'il n'a pas fouiné dans mon portable. Il avoue finalement avoir piquer des photo de moi sur Internet._

 _J'ai le cœur qui s'accélère. Il a des photos de moi!_

 _\- imprimer sa photo._

* * *

 _Je suis parti téléphoner aux enfants dans la salle des archives. Ils vont bien. Lila dort vraiment avec son cartable dans son lit. Cooper joue de trop. Je le sermonne, Nathy commence à marcher à quatre pattes. Ça fait un mois que je les ai pas vu... Ils me manquent._

* * *

 _Aux archives, j'en ai profité pour imprimer la photo de Pietro._

 _(Il colle la photo de profil de Pietro)_

* * *

 _À midi on a mangé tous ensemble. J'aime bien entendre son rire. J'aime son arrogance. Il a remit Stark en place et ça c'est pas donné à tout le monde. Il n'a pas peur de Nath. J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse a nouveau. Il me donne toujours le plus de ses sourire._

* * *

 _Cet après midi j'étais sensé finir d'écrire des rapports de mission. Mais j'ai passé mon après midi à jongler entre les rapports et Pietro. Enfin les SMS de Pietro. Il m'a dit plein de chose par SMS. Il ma demandé quel était mon secret pour garder la forme... Quand j'ai lu ça, j'ai rigolé. Le vieux plan drague!_

 _Il m'a dit qu'il a adorer me foutre ma raclée la première fois qu'on s'est vu... Battu serait le mot approprié... Pffff. Petit con._

 _Il m'a remercié de m'être occuper de Wanda. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais rien fais de particulier._

 _Je lui ai dit que j'ai appelé mon fils Nathaniel "Pietro" Barton. Il me répond que les Pietro sont toujours beau. Donc mon fils sera un tombeur... Pffff. Gamin... Je souris derrière mon écran._

 _Il me dit qu'il a beaucoup de chose à me dire mais qu'il faut qu'il arrête de m'envoyer des SMS car Nath l'a pisté et qu'il préfère dire les choses en face._

 _-_ _ **[Nath est capable de lui voler son téléphone ! Et de lire les messages. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive!]**_ _Non il est trop rapide pour elle._

* * *

 _Je suis amoureux de Pietro Maximoff est c'est pour ça que j'ai dépéri depuis sa disparition. Je l'aime depuis le premier regard._

 _\- Avouer à moi-même que je l'aime c'est fait._

 _\- Reste à lui avouer a lui._

* * *

 _J'ai laissé tomber les rapports et je suis parti faire du tir. À l'arc. Pas d'armes à feu. Je me suis mis à visualiser Ultron seulement. Mes fléches atteignent leurs cibles sans problème. Je suis tombé à court de flèche ! J'ai vidé deux carquois entier! Mais le blazon me paraît bien vide pour une vingtaine plantées! J'ai regardé ma montre deux seconde pour apercevoir ensuite le blazon nu de toute flèches. J'ai bloqué sur la cible! Et une fraction de seconde plus tard, j'ai vu devant mes yeux deux mains tenant toutes mes flèches. Il est là, devant moi. Il a récupéré toutes les flèches et j'ai rien vu._

 _Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Et c'est repartie... Mon cœur s'accélère. Chaud, froid, boule à l'estomac. J'ai cherché quoi lui dire pendant a peine dix seconde ça m'a parut une éternité. Puis il m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'il aimait bien m'embeter. Et m'embrasser._

 _Il m'a embrassé. Les frissons sont réapparues. La chaire de poule est arrivée. Et l'envie de caresser ses cheveux m'est apparue. Il a lâché les flèches et m'a serré contre lui. Une envie que je pensais réservé qu'envers les femmes est survenue. J'en ai lâché mon arc. J'ai envie de plus. ma main qui tenaît l'arc, à fini par caresser ses cheveux, avec timidité et douceur. Il défait notre baiser. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je vais finir par me perdre dans son regard. Il me caresse la joue sans me lâcher des yeux. Il me lâche seulement un "tu l'avais pas vu venir celle là" non je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je prends sur moi et attrappe son cou et scelle une seconde de fois nos lèvres. Juste un simple baiser. Il est l'heure d'arrêter le sport. C'est bientôt l'heure de manger._

* * *

 _Natasha m'a dit quelques chose juste avant de manger. Elle m'a dit que j'avais l'air heureux en ce moment._

 _C'est Pietro !_

* * *

 _En préparant un café pour cap, Rhodey et moi, j'envoie un texto à Pietro. Je lui donne rendez vous vers 23h. Dans ma chambre._

* * *

 _Cher journal. Je crois que je n'aurais plus besoin de toi. Je n'ai plus envie d'exterioser ce que je ressens à travers les écris... Mais les faits. Ce soir je vais lui dire... Je lui dirais ce que je ressens. Je lui dirais. Je t'aime Pietro Maximof._

 _._

 **Fin.**


	6. un bonus c'est toujours agréable

un épisode bonus totalement différent du style de l'écriture de la fic. On saura comment Barton s'est débrouillé avec Maximoff sous les yeux d'un Tony curieux qui va se faire surprendre.

 **Chapitre Bonus**

Epilogue.

.

Il était près de 23h, et Tony squattait encore le labo de la base. Il perfectionnait encore les repulseurs d'Iron patriot, il lui fallait une pause. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit la boîte en fer noir que Natasha cachait. Il prit un bonbon puis deux, puis décida d'embarquer carrément la boîte. Il reparti donc avec la boîte de bonbon de la veuve noire vers son labo. Il surprit une conversation bien trop intime.

Il se planqua un moment. Et s'aperçut très vite qu'une des voix était celle de larcher du groupe et que l'autre nétait pas américaine et pas féminine non plus. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds. Jusqu'à à son labo.

Il entra souffla, posa la boîte sur l'établit. "Jarvis! J'ai entendu une bien conversation dans le couloir. Caméra du couloir d3."

L'ordinateur mit la caméra. Plus personne n'y était.

\- Marche arrière jarv. 22h55.

L'IA s'exécuta. Mais c'est seulement à 22hh59 qu'un filet bleu fit son apparition. Stark s'installa la boîte de bonbon dans les mains et regarda la vidéo.

\- Salut! Dit le filet bleu qu'était Pietro. Clint fit un bond phénoménal. "Ah! Je tav."

\- Pas vu venir oui, je sais... Finis de dire Pietro.

\- Je... Je... Bafouilla l'archer face au sokovien.

\- Comment il bafouille ! Rit Stark.

\- Il a peur monsieur. Dit l'IA

\- Je vois ça... Ricana Stark. Oui l'archer bafouillait jusqu'à qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains.

\- Je t'aime Pietro... Depuis la Sokovie... Je t'ai aimais dès le premier regard... Avoua l'agent Barton au Maximoff. Le Sokovien sourit puis enlaca le plus vieux.

\- Ça me fait drôle de voir Pietro prendre Clint dans ses bras. Dit Tony en croisant les bras.

\- Je t'aime aussi Clint... Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis sacrifié? Moi aussi je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Répondit Pietro. Clint plongea son regard dans celui de son sauveur. Puis il passa sa main dans les cheveux blanc du coureur. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La passion envahit le plus vieux, sa main vint se plaquer derrière la nuque du plus jeune, l'autre vint entourer le Sokovien par la taille. Puis il finirent par rompre le baiser. Clint ouvrit sa porte, puis le couple s'engouffrèrent a l'intérieur.

Stark n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Clint Barton et Pietro Maximoff étaient en couple. Il regardait la vidéo du couloir qui était à présent vide quand quelqu'un ouvrit sa porte. Ce qui le fit sursauter. Il sourit instinctivement à l'homme qui était entré dans la pièce.

\- Cap! Tu tombes bien! Barton et Maximoff sont ensemble! Je les ai vu... Jarv 23h02.

Cap soupira et vient s'installer sur la table aux côtés de Tony. Il remarqua les bonbons. "Elle va te tuer Tony." gronda captain.

\- Tu me defendra. Dit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "Regarde! C'est là. Ils vont s'embrasser!"

Cap regarda la vidéo et vit lui aussi le baiser entre les deux hommes.

\- Jarvis coupe. Ordonna le chef.

\- Bien monsieur. Obéit l'ordinateur

\- Mais non! S'interposa Tony.

\- Si Tony. Rogers descendit de l'établit. Et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de l'ingénieur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Tony étonné de la réaction du captain.

\- Fait pas l'idiot. Tu sais bien ce qu'il y a ... Le chef des Avengers posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. Cela faisait plusieurs jours. Voir des mois qu'il en avait envie. Il avait attendu que mademoiselle Potts et lui rompent. Il avait tellement attendu. Qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre davantage. Il aimait l'ingénieur depuis tant d'année. Et avait comprit que lui aussi n'était pas indifférent à lui.


End file.
